Problem: The matrix
\[\mathbf{M} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 2y & z \\ x & y & -z \\ x & -y & z \end{pmatrix}\]satisfies $\mathbf{M}^T \mathbf{M} = \mathbf{I}.$  Find $x^2 + y^2 + z^2.$

Note: For a matrix $\mathbf{A},$ $\mathbf{A}^T$ is the transpose of $\mathbf{A},$ which is generated by reflecting the matrix $\mathbf{A}$ over the main diagonal, going from the upper-left to the lower-right.  So here,
\[\mathbf{M}^T = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & x & x \\ 2y & y & -y \\ z & -z & z \end{pmatrix}.\]
We have that
\[\mathbf{M}^T \mathbf{M} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & x & x \\ 2y & y & -y \\ z & -z & z \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 2y & z \\ x & y & -z \\ x & -y & z \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2x^2 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 6y^2 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 3z^2 \end{pmatrix}.\]We want this to equal $\mathbf{I},$ so $2x^2 = 6y^2 = 3z^2 = 1.$  Hence,
\[x^2 + y^2 + z^2 = \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{6} + \frac{1}{3} = \boxed{1}.\]